Aluraune
' Phylum: Plantae' Family Magnoliaphytae ''' '''Habitat: Varied Disposition: Sultry, vindictive, loving, warm, quick-witted Diet: Spiritus, salads, fructose agents, light. Description A mamonme which resembles a flower and a woman. They tend to exhibit many vegetal characteristics though in particular these characteristics relate to the bloom of a plant. In the distant past there lived a vile demon lord by the name of Vuradia ul Tepes. This vampiric ruler was known by many names; The Queen of hearts, The Impaler, The Hanging Judge and also Hell's Gardener. Now, while Vuradia was a demon lord, she had a penchant for gardening. A curious pleasure for one bent on destroying the world. However while most gardeners grow their flowers from seeds gathered in the wild, her tendency was to capture men, be they human, dwarf or even alvaen and to cruelly impale them upon stakes or hang them above the tilled earth of her garth. Their life blood and other final strengths would fall upon the ground upon their death and strangely enough gave rise to beautiful, sweetly scented flowers. It is these flowers that Vuradia would name as aluraune. After Seretique vi Alloriel's rise to demon lord, the succubus gazed upon the beautiful aluraune, well known to be born from a macabre past and resolved to change the spectacular flowers' fate. Thus we find aluraune today as a truly alluring species of amorous plant mamonme. It is in fact due to their particularly amorous natures that they are also known by the agnomen of "Passion Flower". Beginning at the flower itself, at the base of this mamonme one can find a mass or a veritable carpet of heart-shaped leaves. These leaves hide the many tendrils which surround an aluraune's form. Aluraune have full control of these vines which are used to entrap or entangle a human who has caught an aluraune's fancy, this gives an aluraune a chance to attempt to woo her potential partner. Above this base of leaves, rises a spectacular flower. All aluraune flowers have ten petals which surround a central pool of fragrant nectar. Now while all aluraune flowers have ten petals, the appearance of these flowers can differ wildly. Some petals may possess fine filaments or fibres which protrude from the edge of the petals, others may have dappled blossoms featuring two tones, as per the mamonme who provided her likeness for this entry, some may have frilled blooms. All in all the appearance of an aluraune's blossom can vary greatly. The actual portion of the mamonme which interacts with humans resembles a truly alluring woman. She is in essence the reproductive organs of the flower or pistil if refered to more scientifically. The aluraune bathes in the enticingly scented nectar in the central pool of the blossom proper, however is more than capable of leaving the blossom as her legs are not attached to the base of the flower. Unfortunately, while leaving the bloom is an easy prospect, an aluraune can only travel within an area no larger than ten metres from the flower. These mamonme typically possess hair which corresponds to the tone of their petals. A large bloom in the form of their main bloom protrudes from the side of their crown and it is said that this flower is particularly sensitive to touch. It is said in fact that this weakspot will send an aluraune into a state of rapture faster than any other interaction if handled correctly. Aluraune are passionate beings who while intelligent will still focus most of their energy on netting a husband, they are known to be capable of arguing their point and debating. These mamonme often congregate and form towns known as "floreatana" large buroughs where aluraune have settled permanently and created home flowers, the flower an aluraune creates when she has found a mate. A wedded Aluraune will spend a great deal of time consummating her marriage, this is to ensure a strong home flower which will provide a home for both herself, her husband and their children. Home flowers are far larger than the archetypal aluraune blossoms, they are easily larger than a cottage and typically consist of three to six rooms radiating from a central room housing an aluraune's nectar pool. The petals of this bloom are particularly sturdy and weather resistant and can be cut for the insertion of silk screened windows. Aluraune can be found throughout the world, though those who live in cooler climes may be wont to hibernate during the colder months. The best way to avoid this situation is to make use of a combination of both light and heat gems to warm the inside of the home an aluraune is inhabiting. Now while it might seem easier to build a large fire, unfortunately aluraune are terrified of fires. As such, acquiring heat and light gems is the best way to alleviate this potentially lonesome prospect. As aforementioned, aluraune are intelligent, quick witted beings who are notably ardent and loving towards their partner. What this hides though, is a vindictive nature which is displayed much like bovitaurides, to those who have slighted their partner in the past. It is said that the infamous bovitauride Fennel was on the receiving end of an aluraune's vindictive side for past deeds concerning her new husband. It must be mentioned however that unlike bovitaurides, an aluraune will not bear a grudge towards the person involved. Regarding the subject of occupations, these mamonme typically make a delicious mead from their nectar which can be found in both intoxicating and non-alcoholic varieties. As such one might also find aluraune who are restaurateurs. These restaurants and cafes will often lean strongly towards various teas, meads and even nectar flavoured affeines. Many of these mamonme are also skilled patissiers, making tarts, cakes and various other confections from their delicious nectar. All in all, life with an aluraune is a life of fragrant scents, skillful conversation and loving care. Gallery aluraune_by_mymymellow.png|''"Please, come in into my rose and feel yourself at home."''.Art by mymymellow.|link=http://mymymellow.deviantart.com/art/Aluraune-639746921 commission_57_by_kirimatsu-danw22p.png Aluraune12.jpg|Mmm... want to taste my nectar? By Kainkout Category:Profiles Category:Mamonme